Two Worlds, One Mission
by NinjagoGeek4EVER
Summary: The ninja get sucked into a tornado and then into another realm. The worst part is the fact that they all get separated. Can they-with the help of that realm's heroes, the Nexo Knights-find a way home? And who is this Jestero they keep speaking of?
1. Prologue

Everyone was looking forward to some dinner on the Destiny's Bounty after a hard training session. They were all tired, injured, and cranky. The only one who seemed to have high spirits was Lloyd. "Come on you guys..." he said. "Lloyd, please, you're working us too hard," Nya snapped. Lloyd stopped. "Yeah," Jay agreed. "I just want to make sure that we're ready the next time an enemy strikes," Lloyd told the team. "Yeah, we want to be _ready_ , not _dead_ ," Kai growled.

Zane turned the radio up after dinner. The news had just turned to the weather. "A tornado has just struck near Ninjago City," the news reporter said, sounding very distraught. "Everyone in the city is being evacuated right now." The ninja immediately rushed to the scene.

"Holy cow!" Jay exclaimed. "That's one big storm." "All the more reason to help the people of Ninjago City," Cole replied.

When they got to the city, they helped the citizens know where to go. "This way!" Kai called to some frightened street kids. They gladly ran in the direction he was pointing, which just happened to be the sewers (would you rather hide in a sewer, or get killed by a wild tornado?). The tornado was in Ninjago City now. "Go, go!" he called.

Kai looked back at the tornado once the street kids were in the sewer. He ran to meet up with his team. "I think that's everyone," Jay said. Everyone was relieved until Zane said, "Except us." _Really, Zane?_ Kai thought. That nindroid often ruined everything, but right now…

"Look out!" P.I.X.A.L yelled just as the tornado hit their meeting place. They were all sucked into the tornado. They grabbed hold of each other's hands. "Hold on!" Lloyd shouted over the howl of the tornado. They all saw a portal open and passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Knight's pov**

Clay looked out over the top of the Fortrex and saw two figures lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to tell the others. Luckily for them, Ava had picked up their signal just in time. "Who, or what, do your think they are?" Robin asked. "I'm not sure," Clay answered. "So, should we go down and help them?" Lance asked. The other Nexo Knights nodded.

"What are they wearing?" Macy asked, trying not to laugh. Indeed, their outfits looked ridiculous. "Is it just me, or are their outfits identical other than the colors?" Aaron asked. He was right. The outfits were completely identical save it for the suit colors.

 **Ninja's pov**

Jay stirred and opened one eye. He blinked. Where in Ninjago was he? He saw Cole stirring a few feet away, but who were all the other people? And where was the rest of the team? He had to use all his willpower not to laugh his lungs out, though. What in the world were these people wearing?

Cole burst out laughing, completely oblivious to Jay's attempt not to. Everyone stared at him. Jay did a facepalm. "Cole…" he said, clearly annoyed. "What?" Cole asked. "Those outfits are just… just…" He burst out laughing again.

Jay couldn't believe how rude his friend was being. "Ignore him," he told the hosts. He looked around. "So, where are we?" he asked. "You're in the Fortrex," a young boy answered. "The… what?" Jay asked. "You don't know what the Fortrex is?" the one with blue on his armor (?) said.

"Do you even know who we are?" the one with plain silver armor asked. Cole and Jay looked at each other. "Nope," the said in unison. "I'm thinking they're either going crazy, or they lost their memory," the one with green on his armor said while at the same time, the silver armored one said, "How _dare_ you!"

Cole looked between the one with silver and the one with green. "What is happening right now?" he asked Jay. Jay only shrugged. "Maybe they came here from another dimension," the little boy said. "Robin, that's not scientifically possible," the young girl said. She continued to ramble on about what it would take for dimension traveling to be even close to scientifically possible. As she did, Cole and Jay burst out laughing.

 **Knight's pov**

Clay couldn't figure out what made them laugh. "What's so funny?" Aaron asked. The one wearing black was gasping for breath as he answered. "We've seen a lot of things that shouldn't be possible, but are," he said. "Snakes large enough to destroy buildings…" "A four headed dragon…" the one in blue said.

"Snake people…"

"A guy with for arms...

"Don't forget the Golden Master…"

"Don't get us started with Yang…"

"Hands of Time…"

"Chen…"

"Honestly, we could go on for days with this."

Robin turned to Clay. "Can I go back with them? Please?" he said. Clay looked at the strangers and back at Robin. "Absolutely not," he said. " _Please_? I'll do everyone's chores when I get back." "Thing is, Robin, we're not sure if you _can_ make it back," Clay told him. "It's possible with the use of the Realm Crystal," the stranger in black said. "Just ask our friend Lloyd."

"Cole, maybe that's it," the stranger in blue said. The one in black (Cole, apparently was his name) looked at the one in blue with a shocked expression. "You think that the Realm Crystal was somehow in that tornado?" he asked. "It's the only logical explanation," said the one in blue.

"Hold up a sec," Aaron said. "You were in a tornado and you _survived_? How?" "Did you not hear us just now?" Jay asked. Cole chuckled. "Yeah, and besides, we're ninja," he added. "We practically make tornadoes on an everyday basis." "How is that possible?" Macy asked. "Like this," said the stranger in blue.

 **Ninja's pov**

"Ninja, go!" Jay shouted as he launched into Spinjitzu. The strangers stared at him. "That was so cool!" the little boy, Robin, said when Jay had stopped. He turned to Cole. "Can you do that as well?" he asked. Cole smiled. "Kid, of course I can do that," he answered. "All trained ninja who know what they're doing can do that. Ninja, go!" Cole launched into Spinjitzu.

 **Knight's pov**

Robin was entranced by these strangers. "Can you teach me how to do that?" he asked. The Knights all did facepalms. "Robin," Clay groaned. The strangers looked at each other. "Thing is, kid, that it takes forever to learn how," Cole said. "All except for Lloyd," the ninja in blue said. "Yeah, it took Lloyd, what, a day to learn it?" Cole asked. "If that," the other replied. "Then again, he _is_ the grandson if the First Spinjitzu Master." "You seem to talk about this Lloyd character a lot," Lance said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Who is he?

 **Ninja's pov**

Cole was stunned. Who didn't know who Lloyd was? He turned to Jay. "I think it's safe to say that we are no longer in Ninjago," he said. Jay nodded. "Yeah, I mean, _everyone_ knows who Lloyd is," he said. " _Everyone_!" The stranger with red on her armor looked confused. "Back up," she said. "What's Ninjago?" "We are definitely no longer in Ninjago," Cole said.

 **Knight's pov**

Macy couldn't figure these two out. "I'm starting to think that Robin's suggestion about another dimension is what really happened," she said. "Guys, there's something weird going on," Ava called.

They got into the main room. The strangers were staring at Merlok 2.0. "What?" he asked, glaring. "They don't know us," Ava told him.

Axl ran in, holding a sandwich. "Really, now?" Clay asked. "What?" Axl asked in reply. "I'm hungry.". The stranger in blue burst out laughing. "Deja vu?" he asked. Cole glared at him.

 **Ninja's pov**

"I have gotten better," Cole complained. "Yeah, about a calorie or two each day," Jay challenged. "You know, I bet you couldn't stop talking if your life depended on it, motormouth," Cole said, taking up the challenge. "Look who's talking, earthworm," Jay replied.

"Lightning rod.".

"Dirt brain.".

"Thunderbolt.".

"Dirt clod.".

 **Knight's pov**

"I'm just gonna let that situation sort itself out." Ava sighed. Robin ran in. "There's two people in the middle of the road and I'm not sure who they are," he said. "What can you tell us about them?" Clay asked. "One's wearing red and the other… how to put this?" he answered. "The other…" Clay said, encouraging Robin to continue. "Is wearing some kind of fuchsia or maroon outfit with light blue," he said at last.

"Oh, and the one in red had his fists on fire, somehow, and the other had water in a sphere between her hands." Macy looked at Ava. "Ava, you're smart," she said. "How is this possible?" Ava only clutched her head in her hands. "I… I don't know," she said. "I can't figure it out."

 **Ninja's pov**

Jay and Cole looked at each other and smiled. "Kai and Nya," they said in unison. The strangers stared so them. "Who?" the one with silver asked. Jay laughed.

"Kai and Nya," Cole said. "A couple members on our team. Brother and sister as well as the elemental Masters of fire and water." The strangers looked a little confused. "Why do I have the feeling that we'll be telling a lot of stories on this adventure?" Jay asked Cole.

 **Meanwhile, outside the Fortrex**

"Kai…" Nya said to her brother nervously. "If fire and water together won't scare them off, maybe Spinjitzu will," Kai said. "That's not what I meant," Nya told him. The rolling castle thing stopped. The siblings got ready for a fight if necessary.

The door on the front of the… whatever it was… opened and a group of five came out. There one in the middle spoke first. "We mean no harm unless you do," he said.

Kai turned to Nya. "What do you think we should do?" he asked. Nya shrugged. "I'm not sure," she answered. Two all-familiar voices rang out.

"Kai!"

"Nya!"

"Cole?" Kai asked.

"Jay?" Nya asked.

The two rushed out to greet the siblings, both shouting, "You're okay!" Nya rolled her eyes. "We're fine," she said, as she and Jay embraced. Kai turned to Cole. "Who's still missing?" he asked. "Lloyd, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L," Cole answered. Kai laughed. "Good luck trying to find Lloyd if he's in a forest," he said. The others laughed. "Yes," Nya said. "Really good luck."

Nya looked over Jay's shoulder. "So, who are those guys?" she asked. Cole and Jay looked at each other. "Umm… we're not sure, to be totally honest," Cole answered.

 **Knight's pov**

It hit Clay like a brick. "We forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we?" he asked. "Yep," said the stranger in blue (Jay, apparently was his name). "Seeing as we'll be stuck together for a while, we might as well know each other's names," Macy said. "I'm Macy."

"Clay."

"Aaron."

"Axl."

They all looked at Lance when he didn't say his name. "What?" he asked. "They should know my name." "Lance, how are they supposed to know your name if they're _from another realm_?" Macy asked. "Fine," he said. "I'm Lance."

"I'm Cole," the ninja in black said. "I'm Jay," the ninja in blue said. "Kai," said the red one. "And I'm Nya," the girl finished.

They walked inside and exchanged stories until sundown.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy cow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I only have the excuse of writers block and even then.**

 **On another note, just so that no one is confused, this story takes place after season nine for Ninjago, but between seasons one and two for Nexo Knights. If you think that's weird, just know that I haven't seen anything past season two for Nexo Knights (Netflix** ** _really_** **needs to catch up on the times).**

 **Also, pretend that after Garmadon, Harumi, and the Sons of Garmadon were defeated, Nya went back to her original colors. Please? Just for the story's sake?**

 **Ninja's pov**

"Let's go, let's go. C'mon, you can't sleep all day!". "Lloyd, it's five in the morning," Cole muttered, instinctively. He could hear the other two groaning. Then yesterday's events came back to them. "That's right, we don't know where Lloyd is, do we?" he asked. The other to shook their heads.

"No point in going back to sleep now," Kai said. "You were wrong, Cole," Jay said, looking at the clock. "It's four forty-five. Great. I miss Zane so much, I'm starting to talk like him." The others laughed.

Kai walked smack into Nya in the hall. "Sorry, sis," Kai said. "Didn't see there.". Nya yawned. "No harm done, she said. "I just wish that we could sleep in just once." The boys agreed. They heard raised voices.

Cole motioned for the others to follow him. They found Clay and Lance in an argument.

 **Knight's pov**

"Clay, can't we sleep in _once_?" Lance yelled. "Lance, we have to be ready for anything, at any time," Clay shouted. "And, if the ninja aren't already awake, they are now," Ava muttered. Nobody seemed to hear her.

"Guys, back be up on this," Clay pleaded with the Knights. "Sorry Clay, I'm taking Lance's side on this one," Macy said. The other Knights agreed. "Can you at least wait until six to wake us up?" Aaron asked. Ava saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see the ninja shaking in silent laughs. "Morning," she said, groggily. The ninja burst out laughing, startling the Knights. "Why am I afraid to ask what they're laughing at?" Macy asked.

 **Ninja's pov**

Cole was gasping for air. "It's just that…" he burst out laughing again. "We are… all too familiar with… this conversation," Nya finished. Macy looked a little embarrassed. "We're sorry," she said. "We didn't mean to wake you." Jay shook his head. "We're familiar with morning routines," he said.

 **Night's pov**

The Knights walked outside to start their routine laps around the Fortrex. During their fifth lap, Lance heard some bushes rustling and looked to his left. Two metal people-one male, one female-came out of the forest. He stared at them. They were almost like squirebots, but not quite the same. For one thing, they were taller. Clay ran Lance over.

"Hey, watch it!" Lance shouted. "Maybe if you weren't standing still I wouldn't run into you!" Clay shouted back. The other three stopped just short of falling in top of the arguing pair ( _that_ wouldn't have gone over too well). Suddenly, everyone seemed to notice why Lance had stopped.

"What the…" Aaron asked. "What are they?" Macy asked. Lance had gotten up at this point. "I think they're just rusty, old, tin people," he said. The metal man looked offended. "TITANIUM!" he yelled. He blasted Lance with something that he had just formed between his hands. They all stared at Lance, who was now encased in ice.

Robin walked onto the roof of the Fortrex. _The ninja are so cool,_ he thought. They had just finished telling him about their friend, Zane.

They had told him about how Zane was a nindroid, basically a walking, talking computer. They had told him about this nindroid named P.I.X.A.L. and how she and Zane fell in love. They told him about the Golden Master and about how Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master and how he later rebuilt himself out of titanium.

"I wish I could go back with them," Robin said, dreamily. Their world sounded _so_ much cooler than his.

Robin looked down and a very strange scene meet his eyes. The Knights were staring between two metal people and…

"Why is Lance encased in ice?" Robin called down, startling everyone. "Robin," Clay called up. "Don't sneak up on us like that.". "No, seriously, why is Lance encased in ice?" Robin repeated. "He kind of walked into that one," Macy told him.

The two metal people looked confused. "I think it is what they call an 'expression,'" the metal man said. "I will ask the team later." "If we can find the team," said the other.

Something clicked in Robin's head. "Would you names, by any chance, be P.I.X.A.L. and Zane?" he asked. They both looked alarmed. "Why, yes," the one Robin assumed was Zane answered. "How did you know?"

Robin barely heard him. "Hey guys!" he called down to the ninja. "I think we found a couple of your teammates!"

Clay could only stare at Robin. "That was weird," Aaron said.

 **Ninja's pov**

Zane couldn't help but wonder how that kid knew his name. He didn't have much time to think before three familiar voices called out his name in unison. He didn't have time to even turn before he was nearly tackled by Jay, Cole, and Kai.

Nya followed close behind. She and P.I.X.A.L. started talking, but Zane couldn't hear anything over his teammates. "I get it," he said, laughing. "I'm glad to see you too."

Cole looked over at the knights. "Dare I ask?" he asked. They all pointed at Zane, who muttered something about tin.

The ninja nodded. Zane was okay with the ninja calling him "tin" for they never truly meant it. It was always just a little nickname they had come up with.

The ninja explained this to the knights, who nodded their heads understandingly.

 **Knight's pov**

"So can we p-please g-get me out of h-h-here?" Lance asked, shivering. "Sorry, Lance," Macy replied. "You kind of deserved that one.". Lance groaned.

Ava turned when she heard the Fortrex door open. The knights walked in, dragging Lance, who appeared to have been turned into an ice cube. "Dare I ask?" she asked them. "We'll let the ninja explain that one," Clay replied, gesturing behind him at the ninja. There appeared to be two more in the group.

"So all that's left now is to find Lloyd and a way home," Nya said after a quick explanation of what happened. The ninja all agreed.

"How did we even get here in the first place?" Zane asked. Cole and Jay looked at each other. "We have a theory," Cole told them, "but I'm not sure if it's what really happened.". The two went on to explain their theory about the Realm Crystal.

"Suppose it makes sense," Nya agreed. "But how in the world did the Realm Crystal get into that tornado? Last I knew, it was safely stowed in Hiroshi's Labyrinth.". "That's the part we haven't figured out," Jay answered.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I know what you may be thinking:** ** _What about Lloyd?_** **Don't worry. he'll show up probably in the next chapter. Though probably** ** _not_** **in the way you expect (I'm so mean to my readers XD).**

 **I'll update as soon as I can, but It'll probably be a while. I have an idea of** ** _where_** **I want this story to go, I just have no idea how to** ** _get_** **there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Rises from homework and various other stuff***

 **I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Gosh, readers. I have no clue what happened there. I just lost inspiration for this story. And then school happened.**

 **I know I'm asking you to pretend a lot for this story, but I promise you this will be the last time. Pretend the Elemental Dragons are still around, please? Just for story's sake?**

 **Anyway, go find out what happened to our favorite little green bean.**

 **Knights' POV**

Clay glanced around at the odd scene in front of him. Aaron, Kai, and Jay were battling it out with a video game (and Jay was winning by the sounds of it). The girls were talking in the corner. Axl and Zane were talking about what they considered their "best recipes" (although all of their dishes were extraordinary). Finally, Cole was telling Ava, Robin, and Merlock about the Ninjagoans' adventures. In fact, Clay and Lance were the only ones not interacting with the ninja in any way.

Out of nowhere, Cole froze and put his hand up to his ear. He appeared to be listening to something.

"You okay?" Robin asked. "I'm not sure," Cole replied. "Get my team in here." Soon, everyone had gathered in the room, not just the ninja. "What's going on, Cole?" Jay asked. "I just got something," the Master of Earth replied. "It was mostly static, but it almost sounded like a call for help."

 **Ninjas' POV**

"Weird…" Nya commented. "Our comm devices are strictly accessible only to us ninja and our closest allies. Someone outside couldn't access it even if they tried." "Do you think it could be Lloyd asking us for help?" Jay asked. "Wouldn't be the first time he needed our help," Kai reminded them. "Remember when he was young? Or what about the 'Morro' incident?"

"The _what_ incident?" Macy asked. "A long story about a ghost," Zane explained. "Did you say a _ghost_?" Robin asked, eagerly.

 **Knight's POV**

"Jestro's back," Ava warned. "They can tell us about the ghost later. Right now, Jestro's our top priority." "Ava's right, gang," Clay said. "Ninja, stay here until further notice."

The ninja released audible groans. The one they called "Jestro" had attacked before while the ninja had been there, and the ninja had been told to stay in the Fortrex "until further notice" all three times.

 **Ninjas' POV**

The Knights left, and no one knew what to do. "So…" Robin started. "About that ghost..?"

The ninja laughed before falling into the story. At the end, the story had mixed reactions from the three. Robin looked as if he had just heard the most interesting story ever, Ava was looking as if she was trying to keep her head from exploding, and Merlock was staring with wide eyes.

"That was, ahem, interesting," Merlock stated. "You kidding?" Robin asked. "That was _amazing_! Did you really _drown_ a _realm_?!" "That one was all Nya," Jay stated, draping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. The Water Elemental shoved it off. "Where's Kai?" she asked.

The communication to the Knights flickered to life. "Fortrex, we have a problem," Clay said…

 **Knights' POV**

"Clay, I've told you, all of Knighton isn't worth one life," Macy insisted.

During the fight, Jestro had pulled the Ace card. He revealed that he had a hostage. Whoever it was appeared to be either unconscious or close to it, and Jestro was clearly not afraid to chuck the blonde off the cliff near where they had been battling a few seconds earlier.

They would spare the hostage on one condition: the Knights yield. "Do you yield?" Jestro asked again. Clay let his sword drop. "Yes…" he sighed. " _Clay_!" Macy gasped. The book nodded to the jester, and Burnsie threw the hostage off the cliff. The Knights could only stare in horror.

"Oopsie," the book said, sarcastically. The Knights bowed their heads in sorrow and shame. They _failed_.

Out of absolutely nowhere, a bright red dragon flew up, over their heads as a somewhat familiar voice whooped. " _Kai_!?" the five Knights yelled in unison. The Fire Elemental grinned down at them. "The one and only," he stated.

 **Ninjas' POV**

"You and your ego," Lloyd sighed. "Hey, I just saved you from death by falling." Kai reminded him. "I thought I told you to stay at the Fortrex!" Clay said. "And I ignored it!" Kai yelled back. "Welcome to my world!" Lloyd yelled down.

 **Ninjas' POV**

 _So that's Lloyd,_ Clay thought. "Who the heck is Kai?" the book asked. There then came the distinct sound of something large and heavy crashing through bushes. There were also a large number of dragons. Everyone watched as Nya gave Kai a good scolding for running off and scaring the ninja half to death. The latter was bowing his head in shame by the time his sister was done. Lloyd had also managed to make his own dragon by the time Nya was done with her scolding.

"At least we stand a fighting chance, now," Aaron pointed out as the Fortrex rolled into view. The Knights raised their shields. "Merlock!" Clay yelled. "Nexo Knight!"

"Nexo Power!" Merlock yelled. The 3D colored pixels formed a triangle with a half circle on top, almost resembling the ninjas' Spinjitzu. "Two worlds, one mission!" Nexo power surged through the Knights' armor, and they easily took out Jestro's army, most of them having already been softened up by the ninja.

"Retreat!" the book finally yelled after about nine-tenths of the army had been destroyed.

The ninja and Knights stood side by side as Jestro and the book left with what little remained of his army. Horror dawned on Lloyd's face. "Crap," he muttered. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." "What's wrong, Lloyd?" Kai asked. "I just remembered," Lloyd answered, sounding rather panicked. "That creepy clown has the Real Crystal!"

 **A/N: You know something bad's going to happen when the main villain gets his/her hands on the Realm Crystal.**

 **Review!**

 **~NG**


End file.
